Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed within relate to computing systems, and more particularly, to the operation of a communication network in a processing system.
Description of the Related Art
Communication networks may be used with a variety of computing systems including cellular telephones, personal computers, servers, and distributed computing systems. Networks may provide communication between computing system nodes, between nodes within a given computing system, or even between various circuit nodes within a given computer chip, such as a processor chip. Various nodes may generate data and or commands to be sent to other nodes in a system. In some cases multiple source nodes may generate data to be sent to a common group of one or more destination nodes. In some embodiments, transfer of data from data source nodes to destination nodes receiving the data may occur over a system bus that carries a wide variety data from many source nodes to many destination nodes. In other embodiments, to off-load the system bus, transfer of data between nodes may occur over a communication network coupled to a group of source nodes that communicate with a common group of destination nodes.